This invention relates to an I.V. adminsitration set which will accommodate retrograde volumes of liquid without requiring an excessive length of tubing. More particularly, this invention relates to the placement in an I.V. administration set of a fluid expansion means in the form of a pleated section of tubing or corrugated tubing, which, when placed between two injection sites for a hypodermic syringe, will accommodate a large volume of liquid.
During I.V. liquid administration, a new and useful procedure to administer additional medication is accomplished by providing two injection sites separated by a measured length of tubing which is designated as capable of holding a specific volume of liquid. The procedure involves the connecting of a syringe with medication to the lower injection site and an empty, depressed syringe, to the upper injection site. By injecting the medication with the syringe at the lower injection site, the prime fluid in the tubing is forced into the empty syringe, filling the tubing with medication. The syringes are then removed, and a clamp which was previously closed below the lower injection site is opened. The flow rate is then set by a suitable means such as a flow control clamp and the administration commences: the added medication entering first, followed by the primary liquid.
Nowhere in the prior art is there provided an I.V. administration set with an expandable member which is collapsible when empty, yet will permit the introduction of an extra volume of liquid, which as previously explained, is required where the use of retrograde volumes of liquid are administered.
It is an advantage of the present invention to provide an I.V. administration set which will permit the introduction of retrograde volume of liquid while obviating the use of an excessive length of tubing. Other advantages are an I.V. administration set with a retrograde volume feature which is compact and thus requiring a minimum amount of space for packaging; a retrograde feature for an I.V. administration set which is easily employed during administration procedures; and I.V. administration set with an expandable length of tubing which can be easily fabricated into an I.V. set without substantially increasing the cost thereof.